Ethylene removal is one of the main methods for fruit and flower preservation during transport and storage after harvesting. The removal of ethylene is commonly achieved with adsorbents such as activated carbon or zeolite materials, or with a stoichiometric oxidant (e.g., potassium permanganate), or with a catalytic oxidant at an elevated temperature, or even with a stoichometric cycloaddition reaction (e.g., a Diels-Alder reaction of ethylene with a tetrazine compound).